


Encantamiento para el cumpleañero

by kizaten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Birthday Cake, Fluff, M/M, Shiro indulging himself with food, Shiro's brithday, They're both crushing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizaten/pseuds/kizaten
Summary: Shiro y Keith trabajan juntos en Voltron: Legendary Defender.Es el cumpleaños de Shiro y tiene un único deseo: comerse un pastel completo.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Encantamiento para el cumpleañero

Llevaban cerca de medio año en el proyecto cuando decidieron hacer una lista de celebraciones. Esa fue la primera vez que Shiro les dijo cuándo era su cumpleaños y la reacción que obtuvo del resto del equipo fue por completo natural, en buena medida era lo que esperaba. Él mismo lo sabía, era raro que cada cuatro años existiera ese día adicional. Por supuesto sonaba un tanto increíble que alguien realmente tuviera esa fecha en su certificado. Y Shiro tuvo que mostrarles, pero consiguió que le creyeran. Eso había sido hacía unos tres años…

La segunda sorpresa vino cuando le preguntaron cómo quería celebrarlo esta vez, próximos a la fecha real.

Desde que habían comenzado con el proyecto, habían tenido oportunidad de reunirse y hacer algo por los cumpleaños de la mayoría. El de Shiro solía festejarse el 28 y por lo general hacían actividades mucho más… bueno, activas. Ir a algún parque, a una jaula de bateo, la última habían ido a una sala privada de karaoke. Cuando les preguntó por qué no habían hecho una comida por eso antes, todos le contestaron que tal vez sería un poco complicado.

Eran conscientes hasta cierto grado de los regímenes que cada uno debía seguir para estar en forma y lograr ejecutar sus escenas. Sus cuerpos eran su principal herramienta de trabajo en esta y cualquier otra producción. Aunque _Voltron_ era bastante equitativo en cuanto a las escenas dinámicas y al vestuario de cada uno, Shiro claramente destacaba. Él era consciente de la imagen que daba y solía recibir reafirmación de sus compañeros en el set, sobre cómo siempre se le veía preparado y, partiendo de ahí, era sencillo suponer cuán estrictas eran su alimentación y rutina. A veces el propio Shiro compartía esta clase de detalles con los otros, en especial cuando las infaltables preguntas sobre su físico salían a relucir.

_“¿Cómo puedo hacer para verme tan fuerte como tú?” “No, ya en serio, ¿qué otra clase de cosas tomas para que todo esté en esos lugares?” “Siempre creí que era solo que el traje de debajo de la armadura era sumamente favorecedor o que tenía relleno como el de Lance, pero no… ¿cómo lo haces?”_

En general, no le incomodaba hablar de ello, llegaba a ser muy gracioso y una buena oportunidad de descansar y aligerar el ambiente después de las arduas horas de grabación. Estaba muy acostumbrado y le ayudaba a recordar el esfuerzo que hacía. A reconocerlo.

Incluso cuando podía sentirse orgulloso de haber logrado tanto, también había momentos en los que pensaba que era demasiado. Deseaba poder hacer cosas con mucha más libertad.

Cuando todo el asunto del cumpleaños se presentó, decidió que sería la oportunidad perfecta de darse un regalo por tanto esfuerzo diario.

—Quiero comerme un pastel completo.

Su respuesta fue sencilla y no pudo fingir desinterés al decirlo, más bien resultaría evidente que era un gran anhelo. Se quedó quieto, imaginando cómo sería llenarse de la dulzura del pan, el relleno y hasta el betún decorando un pastel, incluso si era uno sencillo le bastaría.

Las miradas de sus compañeros fueron insistentes por un momento, después comenzaron a reírse. Shiro entendía, era una petición tan simplona que incluso rayaría en lo estúpido. También se rió con ello.

—Es broma, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Lance después de calmar su risa. Miraba a todos lados para confirmar que no fuera el único que no podía creerlo; cuando miró a Shiro, él solo negó con la cabeza y todavía sonriendo.

—En serio. Quiero comer pastel—repitió Shiro por completo calmado.

—Supongo que no lo haces muy a menudo…

— ¿Qué clase de pastel te gustaría? —Preguntó Keith con la misma seriedad de siempre.

—En realidad no lo sé…

— ¡Ya sé! Algo muy dulce, para que valga la pena romper la dieta—sugirió Katie casi subiendo a la mesa de centro.

— ¿Un pastel para ti solo y uno para nosotros? Podríamos elegir dos sabores, tal vez más. Conseguir muchos pasteles pequeñitos para poder probarlos. Así tendrías uno entero sin que afectara todo lo que siempre haces—pensó Hunk.

—Mejor uno grande, si no puedes terminarlo entonces te ayudamos.

— ¡O muchos pasteles grandes! Shiro, ¿de qué entonces?

—No hace falta tantos. Podemos compartir…

—Pero si quieres un pastel completo, deberías tenerlo completo—señaló Keith otra vez, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo—. Es tu cumpleaños, no el nuestro.

Que fuera él quien defendiera su deseo inicial lo hizo sonreír. Keith siempre tan atento.

Desde la primera vez que comenzó a trabajar con él (que era en la mayoría de sus escenas, en realidad), había notado lo firme y directo que era, solía parecer rudo a primera vista, pero Shiro estaba sorprendido con su fuerza. Más cuando, justo como estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, se trataba en realidad de su deseo de afinar detalles e invitar a dar un esfuerzo más.

Keith era fascinante.

—Me gusta el de zanahoria—contestó Shiro tratando de decidirse después de que siguieran insistiendo con eso. A decir verdad, no tenía muy presente otras cosas, pero siempre comía esa clase de pastel cuando era pequeño.

Como siempre, fueron despidiéndose uno a uno a medida que terminaban con sus pendientes. Cuando Shiro se fue, Keith y Lance todavía no habían terminado, aunque se les veía animados charlando como rara vez ocurría, así que tan solo les dedicó una despedida con la mano y una sonrisa antes de dejarlos en la sala principal del estudio. Una parte de él se llenó de curiosidad, otra se alegró porque Keith se abriera un poco más.

Los días pasaron y el tema de su cumpleaños no volvió a repetirse, al menos no con tanta insistencia. Cuando llegó el día, sus compañeros lo felicitaron uno a uno cuando tenían oportunidad de verse sin interrumpir lo que estuvieran haciendo, entre todos le confirmaron que en cuanto terminaran el día podrían partir el pastel como había pedido. Shiro se sentía feliz solamente con que lo recordaran, con que lo abrazaran y le dieran muestras de cariño tan sinceras, casi podía asegurar que el hecho de que su cumpleaños realmente ocurriera ese año debía influir en ello.

Al terminar, lo llevaron a una sala de reuniones y Shiro los siguió gustoso. El cuarto estaba decorado con algunos globos y banderines en las paredes, escuchó las voces de todos felicitándolo otra vez y cantando por encima de una pista sencilla como acompañamiento. No dejaba de sonreír. Entonces le presentaron el pastel.

Keith llevaba una caja en las manos y la dejó sobre la mesa, al descubrirlo quedó frente a él y todos sus compañeros un lindo pastel redondo, con tres niveles unidos por crema blanca y cubierto por betún del mismo blanco, encima y en el centro, tenía una gran zanahoria igual de dulce y sencilla. A Shiro le pareció un pastel de verdad simpático.

—Muchas felicidades, Shiro—repitió Keith acomodando el plato para que Shiro pudiera verlo bien—. Espero que te guste.

— ¡Keith lo hizo! —Anunció Lance junto a él y con ese comentario Keith volvió a fruncir el ceño y le dio un ligero empujón a Lance.

— ¿En serio? De verdad no hacía falta—un pastel casero, era mucho mejor de lo que habría esperado.

Keith sí que podía ser detallista.

Shiro se permitió que esa información y la imagen del pastel frente a él llenaran su interior, dándole una sensación muy cálida y reconfortante. Era un gran gesto y un estupendo regalo de cumpleaños. Tal vez significaba más para Shiro de lo que en realidad debía, pero de verdad lo había conmovido.

Keith hizo algo así de lindo para él.

—Ahora…—Allura se acercó del otro lado de Shiro y le entregó un tenedor. Todos los demás se sentaron a su alrededor—. Todo tuyo.

— ¿Qué? ¿No quieren un poco? —Preguntó Shiro sorprendido.

—No no, tú lo querías para ti. Completo.

—Keith nos hizo jurar que no te quitaríamos ni una migaja, así que: adelante. Disfrútalo, campeón.

Shiro se rio pero comenzó de todas formas. No creía que podría terminarlo, los demás estuvieron haciendo comentarios sobre cómo lo rechazaría por naturaleza después de no haber comido nada así en tanto tiempo, pero Shiro se mantuvo firme. Además, el pastel era delicioso, no era tan seco como recordaba, y la crema y el betún lo hacían mucho más suave y delicioso. De verdad estaba disfrutándolo.

Cuando llegó a la mitad estaba convencido de que le encantaba. Seguía agradeciéndole a Keith con cada bocado y entre eso y los halagos que Lance también soltaba, Keith iba torciéndose más y más apenado. Muy graciosamente, si debía ser sincero. Eso y que en realidad creía cada palabra que decía, lo tenían motivado a seguir expresándolo.

Hacía el regaló todavía más hermoso.

No logró terminarlo en ese momento y aunque decidió ofrecerles al resto, ellos se negaron y le aseguraron que debía llevárselo a su casa. Keith también lo hizo, defendiendo con una fiereza que resultaba encantadora que había hecho el pastel para Shiro y que no lo compartiera.

Si no tenían problemas, entonces estaba bien. Shiro lo devolvió a la caja con mucho cuidado y volvió a agradecerles a todos.

Cuando estaban por dejar la sala donde habían festejado, Lance se acercó a él todavía burlándose de Keith.

—Ten cuidado, no sé qué tanto le puso Keith, pero si de repente te enamoras de él tal vez haya sido brujería.

Shiro tan solo pudo reírse y decirle que seguro no pasaría nada. Pudo ver a Keith pelearse con Lance después, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto. Después de todo, Lance se había equivocado. No hacía falta ningún pastel para que se enamorara de Keith…

Tan solo hizo que estuviera más seguro de ello.

**Author's Note:**

> Este pequeño Fic fue hecho para un intercambio en un grupo de FB por el cumpleaños de Shiro. Espero les haya gustado! ♥


End file.
